Arrhythmia
by 16th Rookie
Summary: One thing which she regretted, breaking his dream. Achtung: Character death.


**'Tis I 16R, reporting for break from her multichapter story at another fandom!**

**A HA HA! don't mind it! I just want to laugh oAo)/**

**I could finally managed to finish this stupid chapter XDD oh the HILARITY!**

***ehrm* Well, first of all, I'm sure this kind of story must be dozens out there. but this one is my version! No plagiarism (please believe me)!**

**This story is inspired by The '_arrhythmia_' in InuxBokuSS anime~**

**and I just want to...er...'did something' to Ririchiyo (please spare my life, Ririchiyo's fans)**

**well, like I've said...this chapter is hilarious...hilariously epic!**

**Warning: this chapter (positively) contains OOCness, grammatical error, typos, lack of description**

**disclaimer: well, you know what I own from this fanfic. InuxBokuSS is (thankfully) not mine!**

**Enjoy reading =3=)~**

* * *

_Where am I? Someone at the Ayakashi Kan is taken to an ambulance?_

_Why? Who?_

_Miketsukami-kun?!_

_"His heart was weak due to the past time when he was locked. It appears there happen to be a disease which kyuubi cannot resist…"_

_No…Shoushi!_

_"His…I must say…the day is not long for him…"_

_"Soushi!"_

_Do you want to save him?_

_"Yes, I want to save him. I'll do anything!"_

_Then take his heart, replace it with yours!_

**_Single Chapter: Arrhythmia_**

"**Soushi!**"

"Ssh…I'm right here Ririchiyo…it's alright…"

"You were—I—ambulance—urgh?!"

"Ririchiyo! Are you alright?!"

What's this? Why does it hurt so? My heart? Another arrhythmia?

"Iiya…I'm fine…sorry to worry you…"

"Are you certainly fine, Ririchiyo-sama? Should I call a doctor for you?"

"iiya…boku wa daijobu da. Save your worry for another thing. Thank you Soushi…."

The SS agent went silent. He felt that his mistress' uneasiness this morning was different, in a way…

Ririchiyo placed her hands to Soushi's cheek, softly caressing it, "I'm fine see? Just another nightmare."

"If you said so then…but please don't hesitate to—" a small finger placed on his lips.

"Soushi…"

"…"

"I'm fine."

"…I'll prepare breakfast for you then."

"Unmhh?!" the quick kiss surprised the mistress but she was able to return it though, only for short while. she blushed when they parted away. Soushi bowed for one more time before finally closing the door.

For a while, Ririchiyo remained silent on her bed. Slowly feeling her heartbeat. She took a deep breath but that empty—hurting feeling came back. She felt that a part of her chest was hollow. This arrhythmia…was quite troublesome…. Sighing, she began dressing herself then went downstairs once ready.

* * *

"What time should I pick you up?"

"Oh…? Should you?"

"B-but Ririchiyo-sama!"

The girl took her feet to her classroom not bothering hear her SS to finish his sentence. Once she arrived, she did her daily rituals: taking a deep breath, opening the door, Pulling her chair,

_Sigh…_what a troublesome day! Why did it stuck?

She pulled the wooden seat with all of her might until it finally budged and she fell down with it.

**Thump Thump**

"_**Urgh…**_" Her hands were constantly on chest. Her heart hurts like crazy. She knew that her classmates now had eyes on her. Panicking. Some was running outside the class—probably calling a teacher.

**Thump!**

"_**Gah?!**_" It hurts! Make it stop! S-sou…shi…

The girl gazed at the bi-colored eyes then to the ceiling then to the blackness.

* * *

A car still stopped in front of a school gate, blocking the entrance. The driver stood not far from it standing still. Starring at the path where his mistress had gone off. As much as he wanted to, he cannot just barge in to the school. He would displease his mistress, but this morning incident had made him very weary of the mistress' wellbeing. He knew, something was wrong with her—

"**Miketsukami!**"

A familiar voice caught his well-disguised-fox-ears. It was the Skull Atavist, calling him from the second floor. Swiftly he ran jumping to a tree before to the room where the call had been made. He needn't think twice to understand what was going on. The worry over the Skull Atavist face, that frown, was more than enough for him to comprehend the situation. Something happened to his mistress.

"_**Just get an ambulance here dammit!**_"

Watanuki cursed at his cellphone before finally flipping it off. Not far from him, there, Shoushi's mistress, Soushi's lover, curled into ball, hands gripping over the fabric on top of her chest… "**Ririchiyo-sama!**"

* * *

"She had just calmed down, so please try not to make loud noises."

"Yes, I understand. Thank you so much doctor."

The bi-colored SS agent entered the room, taking his mistress hand once he reached her. Her hand was paler than usual but still soft as silk, he put it on his now wet cheek. His worry died his senses for his surroundings. He didn't notice that two nurses were still inside. They soon went out anyway.

Ririchiyo-sama…please come back to me…

"Sou…shi…"

"Oh Ririchiyo-sama…thank God…"

"You…cried…" that weak voice of hers shattered his heart to pieces…

"Please Ririchiyo-sama, don't speak yet! You need rest."

Ririchiyo sighed. She was at the hospital. The smell of medicine roamed everywhere. The smell which she'd always remember whenever she had to visit a sick member of Shiirakin family, before finally attending a funeral. What would happen to her this time?

"You collapsed at your classroom this morning while you tried to pull your chair." Said the loyal SS agent, still holding her hand gently.

"Hng…"

"Here let me help you."

Ririchiyo took a deep breath. _It was a lot easier for her to breathe without that oxygen mask_,

"Soushi…"

"Yes, is there anything that you need?"

"Stop crying! You make me feel guiltier than I already am."

"Understood Ririchiyo-sama, but why did you feel guilty?"

"…Soushi…"

"Yes, is there anything that you need?"

"I-i…want a k-k…tch…k-ki—mph?! hmmm…" He didn't need her to finished that sentence, he'd happily obliged. The two was caught in one long kiss, passionate but gentle, "Promise me…live your life the fullest…if you ever wanted to please me…not that you didn't please me times before."

"What are you talking about Ririchiyo-sama? My life is always be the fullest whenever you are around."

Ririchiyo nodded, then closed her eyes again, "_**Gommenasai**._"

"Huh?"

"Your dream…having children…having a family…I have to ruin it…Gommenasai…"

"No, you didn't ruin anything Ririchiyo-sama!"

"Miketsukami Soushi...aishiteimasu..."

**Beeeeeeep**

.

"No!"

.

"Ririchiyo-sama!"

.

"Ririchiyo-sama!"

.

"Ri…**RIRICHIYO!**"

...

* * *

**THE END(?)**

**so many '!' so many '...' so many 'SFX' :9 eheheh...**

**If you asked: the disease which Ririchiyo suffer in this fanfic is _(Absolutely/probably) not _Arrhythmia**

**and THEN-**

**What would happen to Ririchiyo?**

**- Would she be awake because of a miracle which only God knows?**

**- Would she be buried or cremated?**

**- Would she reincarnated again?**

**- or other?**

**Well my dear readers~ it is your freedom to decide :3**

**Thank you for reading! You guys are awesome!**

**feel free to review, feel free to transform this plotline into another-AWESOME-er-Story, feel free to flame too(I'm a beginner after all)!**

***16th Rookie logged out***

**By the way, I sometimes cursed FFn's auto correct :/**


End file.
